The present invention comprises a new and distinct hybrid dogwood cultivar hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘NCCH1’. This new dogwood was developed through a breeding program at Mills River, N.C. ‘NCCH1’ is an F2 hybrid from an open-pollinated cross among F1 plants of Cornus hongkongensis×Cornus kousa ‘Satomi’. The first asexual propagation of ‘NCCH1’ was carried out in August 2007 by rooting stem cuttings at the Mills River, N.C. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and in tissue culture over a 7 year period. ‘NCCH1’ roots readily from softwood cuttings treated with a basal dip of 4,000-5,000 ppm indole butyric acid (potassium salt) in water. ‘NCCH1’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.